Surprising Confessions
by sakurarin
Summary: first fic - YxK don't like, don't read. please R
1. Default Chapter

first fic - Yuki x Kyou pairing. please R&R. i actually already have all the chapters to 13 finished but just wanted to see if anyone like this fic. if not, then the chapters just won't get posted. i myself am a big yaoi fanfiction addict, so even though i have read uncountable numbers of fics but never tried to write one myself until now so here we go:

"Surprising Confessions" By: sakurarin   
  
/...../ = Yuki's thoughts

[.....] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the living room, Yuki was trying hard to study and also helping Tohru for the final examination of the school year the day after tomorrow. The study lessons started out ok; it would have been better if Shigure would just go do something else aside of bothering them. But then as the evening went on, it got a lot worse. After a while, Yuki finally got Shigure to do something other than keeping them from studying. Yuki was in relief to finally get some peace and quiet, but then tragic struck... Yuki went into the kitchen to get some tea for Tohru and himself, but then he hears a lot of noise coming from the living room. Yuki goes back with the tea, curious of whom Tohru was talking to, and then he saw the person sitting next to Tohru...  
  
"What the heck are you doing here, YOU STUPID SNAKE!!!" "Yuki-kun! = ) Is that the way to talk to your older brother?" "Shut up! You're not my brother, you're just an idiot!" "Yuki-kun, you can't deny the truth!" Ayame laughingly said. "Get out of here! You're not welcomed!" Thump... and on the floor, laid a very injured snake   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! Ayame-san, are you ok?!" the panicking Tohru asked "Of course I am!! Nothing can keep me down for long!! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Yuki quickly grabbed his books and went up to his room to study by himself leaving Tohru and Ayame behind in the living room. Now that Yuki finally got the peace and quiet he wanted, he should be studying. But instead Yuki found himself thinking of that baka neko. Yuki then was startled by a sound that was coming from the roof.  
  
/That baka neko... what is he doing? Always lying there on the roof? What does he think about when he's up there? He seemed a little depressed today at school, not like his usual self ... Wait a second ... why the hell do I care and why am I even thinking of that idiot/  
  
[Maybe it's because you care about him and is worried about him]  
  
/What are you talking about?! Me care about that stupid neko?!... Not in this lifetime/  
  
[Why do you keeping lying to yourself? You know it's true... there's even a possibility that you might even like him = )]  
  
/Shut up! This is nonsense... I don't need to be wasting my time arguing with myself! Oh well... looks like I'm not gonna get any studying done tonight. Just have to do it tomorrow. I'm going to sleep right now so I wouldn't have to listen to my other self tell me foolish things/  
  
After a few hours of trying, Yuki found himself unable to fall asleep.  
  
/Why can't I fall asleep? I know I'm tired right now and I have a long day tomorrow ahead of me. But everytime it feels like I'm able to be able to sleep something keeps stopping me and keeping me awake. What can it be??/  
  
[Could it be that you're worried about Kyou since he is still on the roof right now and he hasn't gone into his room yet. I know you would never admit it but every night, you wait until you hear Kyou get off the roof and into his room so you know that he's ok. Maybe you yourself don't know that you're doing it, but you are.]  
  
/No! it's not that! The reason I can't fall asleep is because... um... because... umm... Fine! Ok... I admit I might be doing that but that's only because no matter how much I hate that baka neko, he is still my cousin so it's just out of kindness, ok?  
  
[Whatever you say... didn't you just hear that? Kyou is now peacefully back in his room. Now can you finally go to sleep. I'm tired....ZZZZZZZ]  
  
Right after he heard Kyou come in, Yuki instantly fell asleep with no trouble at all.  
  
End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

happy to see that there are people reading. short chapter...

/...../ = Yuki's thoughts

[.....] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning...  
  
In the dining room where everyone is having their breakfast, there sat a overly cheerful dog, a grumpy and sleepy mouse, a bored and freaked out cat, and last but not least a clueless girl who was oblivious to everything.  
  
That day at school...  
  
Since Tohru went to find her friends, Kyou and Yuki were left behind together. Kyou had notice the tired look Yuki had all day and was kind of worried about him. He wanted to ask Yuki why because didn't know how to ask.  
  
"...Um... hey! Stupid nezumi, why are you looking so freaking tired today?"

"Why do you care? It's not any of your goddamn business anyway, baka neko."  
  
Yuki then was startled by the hurt he saw in Kyou's eyes, but a second later, it was gone, it went by so fast that Yuki wasn't completely sure he really saw it but now all he saw in Kyou's eyes was anger.  
  
"FINE!! Be that way, I'm just trying to be nice and this is what I get in return. Thanks for remaining me why I hate you so much, you cold bastard."  
  
Kyou turned around and walked away so quickly that he didn't see Yuki flinch from his angry words toward him.  
  
[Why the hell did you have to do that for, huh? I mean... he's only asking about your health because he's concerned about you and this is the way you treat him. No wonder he always hates you].  
  
/I'm sorry... really I am. It's just that ... I don't know... how to act around Kyou sometimes. Oh well... I'll just have to try not to treat and talk to him that way next time... if there's still a next time./  
  
[It's ok... I think you should just put your pride aside and tell him you're sorry if you really want a second chance. I mean... you guys might actually become friends or maybe something more. But that wouldn't happen if you guys keep on treating each other this way]  
  
/Ok... I got it. = ) I'll tell him I'm sorry tonight when I find the time, maybe when I'm taking a break from studying. Around that time, he'll probably be lying on the roof doing whatever he does up there. This is also a good chance for me to finally get to found out what he does up there. You know... it's kind of better now that I can finally admit that I kind of like Kyou but I'm still not sure if I would like him as just my friend or something more../  
  
End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

hello all... sorry for the last chapter, i know it was short, so here you go, this chapter is a lot longer. When i first wrote this chapter, it seemed fine to me. but when i read it over today, i just thought the development of the relationship between Yuki and Kyou was going too slow, so i edited it. Tell me if you think it's going too fast or that the jump in the relationship between Y&K from last chapter and this chapter is too big, ok? thanks! hope you like it! 

- sakurarin

/...../ = Yuki's thoughts 

[.....] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
That night...  
  
Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori decided to go out somewhere like the old times as the Mabudachi Trio again. Tohru finally had a day off so she was sleeping over at one of her friend's house. So Yuki and Kyou was left alone in the house together.  
  
But it's a great thing that everyone's out today because now Yuki could go talk to Kyou alone without anyone to listening in or disturbing their conversation.  
  
After a few hours of studying, Yuki decided to take a break and also to go find Kyou and talk to him. As Yuki suspected, Kyou was on the roof like always. When Yuki finish climbing the ladder, right when he got onto the roof, what he saw made his entire body suddenly become hot. There sat before him was a half-naked Kyou sitting there with a book of some sort on the lap and he was viciously writing in it. Yuki couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move, all he could do was stand there and stare at Kyou.

/OMG... i never thought that i would ever see someone so beautiful. god... all i want to do now is to touch his smooth skin and hear him moan. ...oh no... i could feel myself getting hard. ok... Yuki, snap out of it, it's just teenage hormores, you DO NOT want your own cousin!/

[In denial again, huh? Can't you already imagine it, Yuki? The site of Kyou naked underneath you, moaning, begging, and screaming from pleasure...]

/oh god, oh god, oh god.../ as the images of a naked neko filled Yuki's mind, He didn't notice when he letted out a soft moan...

Kyou heard the noise and was startled to see Yuki, he quickly closed the book and putted it into his backpack that was right next to him.  
  
/ok. calm down. you can't let Kyou see you like that. anyways...umm... interesting... I wonder what Kyou was writing in that book. Oh my god, could that be his diary? I didn't think that Kyou was the type to keep a diary? I wonder if my name was ever mentioned in there? Oh wait... did he just say something?? /  
  
"huh?" "I said

"Why the hell are you up here for? What?... want to give me another reason to hate you?"

"No... umm... I just wanted to ...umm.. tell you that... umm... I'm sorry."  
  
Yuki saw Kyou's eyes widen and his mouth open but no words came out. Long silence. It was so quiet that Yuki could hear his own heartbeat beating fiercely.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"

"I said I was sorry."  
  
Kyou looked like he was about to faint from shock of hearing that. Kyou can't remember the last time he heard the nezumi apologize to anyone and now the nezumi standing right there in front of him doing exactly that.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry to me? We are enemies and rivals, so why you apologizing to me? You can be so weird sometimes."  
  
"Well... I was hoping that we drop the whole rivalry thing and become friends /or maybe something more/. I think that if we both put away our pride and open up to each other, we would get along really well. Also it is also nice to have someone to talk to that has the same problems as you since they can relate and understand what you are feeling. Well... what do you say?"  
  
Yuki nervously looked at his feet because he was scared that if he looked up, he would see rejection in Kyou's eyes.  
  
/I really can't take it. I mean... even if we don't become friends, I hope that at least he won't hate me anymore. Now that I know I want him to be at least my friend, if he continues to hate me, I don't think I can take it. It would hurt so much... god... he still hasn't reply... maybe he really doesn't agree with my idea. Maybe if I run away now, I might not have to see or hear his rejection./  
  
[Stop that now!! Don't doubt yourself! You can't be sure that he would reject your offer, but if you run away now, you would never know and that would be even worse. Just give him time to decide, this is a big shock to him since you guys were enemies and rivals for so many years. Also... it's good now that you are not lying to yourself anymore... but for now just convince Kyou that you can and will be a great friend to him, ok? it's really hard for him to trust people, so just be patient with him.]  
  
"well..."

"I'm not sure... I mean... it does sound like a good idea but I'm not sure I can change the way I usually act around you since I'm so used to it. But I want to give it a try."

"god... that's good" Yuki silently sighed in relief

"I think the first thing we need to work on is stop calling each other names so I'll stop calling you stupid nezumi and start calling you by Yuki instead. You should do the same with me. But now since we are trying to become friends, I'll admit to you that hearing you always call me baka neko kind of hurts my feelings"  
  
Kyou looked down at his feet, his face was turning bright red with embarrassment of what he just admitted. Hearing that, Yuki was shocked to see that even though the baka neko acts all tough on the outside, he is actually really sensitive in the inside.  
  
"really? Sorry... ok... from now on, I'll try not to"

"me too. = )"  
  
End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

i know this chapter is way too short so i'm going to post the fifth chapter too. enjoy! thanks to all readers/reviwers   
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings) (voice of reasoning and wisdom)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Now few months later…   
  
Everyone around Yuki and Kyou had noticed the improving change between them two. They didn't argue or fight anymore about foolish and stupid things and also stopped calling each other names. What surprised everyone the most was the fact that on both of their faces, they can see that they was truly happy and they aren't faking or hiding their emotions anymore. Since both of them usually choose to be by themselves and not close to people that much, it almost seemed like they were best friends.   
  
Every night now, Yuki and Kyou both go onto the roof together and talk about their dreams, wishes, etc. for hours.   
  
But even now Yuki noticed that Kyou would always change the subject once it gets a little too personal and that really hurt Yuki's feelings.   
  
/Why is he like that? Doesn't he trust me enough to tell me his secrets and know that I wouldn't tell anyone? Even though now that we are good friends, he still can't open up to me. Sometimes I still catch him writing in that diary of his. I thought that now that he has someone to talk to that can understand him, he wouldn't need to write everything down in that notebook./   
  
[Don't be so inconsiderate. Put yourself in his position, I mean… all his life, everyone hated him and treated him really badly because he is the cat. So he has probably started locking up all his feelings and emotions since he was a little kid. You can't expect him to suddenly be able to open up.]  
  
/I know… but knowing that still doesn't stop me from feeling hurt by the way he shuts me out everytime I try to get close to his real self/   
  
For the next week or so, Yuki tried everything he could think of to get Kyou to trust him and talk about his personal stuff. But no matter what, Kyou just wouldn't do it and he acts like he doesn't know what Yuki is trying to do.   
  
/God!!! I can't take it anymore, there's got to be a way to find out why he wouldn't talk to me. I know there's a reason… What can it be?? Did I do anything that caused Kyou to think that he can't trust me?… umm… Not that I know of. Ahh!!! This is so frustrating!!!/   
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a extra chapter because chapter four was so short. Hope you all like it! = )  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)   
  
Chapter Five   
  
Then one day, Kyou and Tohru did really badly on a big math test so they had to stay after school to retake it. Since Yuki didn't need to take it again, he decided to go home first by himself since the test taking was going to last at least a hour.   
  
As Yuki was walking home from school by himself, he was thinking about how Kyou was acting really weird that day and kept on looking at him. To Yuki, it seems like Kyou wanted to tell him something but was hesitating and unsure if he should say it or not.   
  
When Yuki finally got home, he noticed how quiet it was and then he remembered that Shigure had be at the Main House for the whole day. Since Kyou overslept that morning, he was in such a hurry that he forgot to close the door to his room. So as Yuki passed by Kyou's room so he can get to his own room, he saw a journal-type notebook on the corner of Kyou's table that was next to his bad.   
  
/Oh My God!! That must be his diary, he's probably going to freak when he remember that he left In on his table and had not keep it with him. I wonder what he's writing in there all the time./   
  
[NO!!!….. Don't! Yuki, don't even THINK about reading it! You would be invading his privacy and betraying his trust. If Kyou finds out, he going to hate you again and this time, he's probably not gonna forgive you.Yuki, just think of the consequences...]  
  
/I'll just take a little peek and that's all. I just want to know why he won't talk to me about his personal stuff. Kyou would never find out, he shouldn't be back for at least a hour. I promise that I'll be out of his room in like 10 minutes… that's all./   
  
Since Yuki was too curious, he couldn't help himself so he walked across the room until he was standing in front of the diary. Even though Yuki could already get the diary and read it, he was still not sure if he should read it or not and was also still arguing with himself. Yuki really didn't know how much time passed until he finally decided to read it.   
  
Yuki wanted to just read a few pages to at least understand a little about Kyou but he just couldn't take his eyes off the diary and his hand just continuously flip the pages one after another…   
  
Just after Yuki was finishing reading the first half which was mostly about how Kyou felt during his childhood as the cat…  
  
He heard an angry and cold voice behind saying:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"   
  
Yuki was so shocked and scared out of his mind, that he let out a small cry and dropped the diary onto the floor. Yuki didn't need to turn around, because he already knew who it was. Yuki could never mistake that voice for anyone else. Not wanting to turn around knowing what he would have to face and what he will lose for betraying his cousin's trust and friendship.   
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter 6

here you all go... the next chapter... hope it's ok. please R&R! = ) me will have next chapter posted in a few days, ok? enjoy...  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings) (voice of reason)  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Yuki weakly let out in a small voice, "…. Kyou…"  
  
When Yuki finally got the courage to turn around. The emotions on Kyou's face was a mixture of anger, hurt, and betrayal.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND BETRAY THE TRUST I HAD FOR YOU?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Yuki didn't know what to say…  
  
"SAY SOMETHING, TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS FOR?"  
  
Then Yuki said in a quiet voice:  
  
"I only did it because I wanted to know why you wouldn't talk to me about your feelings and personal stuff like that. That's why. I had to know, I just couldn't wait anymore."   
  
"Why couldn't you just wait a few more hours, huh?"  
  
"huh?...What are you talking about, Kyou?" a confused Yuki asked.  
  
"I was thinking about for weeks and then a few days ago I decided that I could trust you so I was going to tell you everything. I was so happy that now I had someone to tell all my problems and feelings to that I know I can rely on. But since we had a big test coming, I decided to pull it off until today. That's why I'm back so early… I quickly finish my test so I can come home and finally be able to tell you everything that was kept bottled up inside me for so long. Instead I find you like this. At least from this I finally learn that I shouldn't trust anyone but myself."   
  
Yuki felt like his heart was breaking from every word Kyou said. Now Yuki finally understands what Kyou had wanted to tell him all day but was hesitating about. Right now in this moment, no one could hate Yuki as much as he hated himself.   
  
Yuki was trying to keep back his tears, saying;  
  
"I'm really sorry… really I am, please believe me. Really… I can't take this, please I know what I did was really bad but I was hoping that you might find it in yourself to forgive me. I truly learned my lesson, I really don't want to lost the friendship that I had with you now, since we went through so much to achieve it."   
  
The next few words that came out of Kyou's mouth made Yuki want to kill himself. Unable to take anymore, Yuki ran out of the house and just keep on running. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care where he went as long as he wasn't facing Kyou anymore. Yuki could almost see Kyou closing off his true self once again, wrapping in a shell. After a lot of running Yuki found his legs too weak to hold him up, he slowing slide down against a wall on the sidewalk. Yuki couldn't hold in his tears anymore and just started crying his heart out.   
  
/Heh... and I was actually thinking I had a chance to being something more than a friend to Kyou, now he hates me and it's all my fault. God!!! I hate myself so much right now. It hurts so much… I want it to go away, I want the pain to just go away./   
  
But no matter how hard Yuki tried to block it out, Kyou's last words kept on repeating in his mind:  
  
"I never want to talk to you again, you baka nezumi! Get the fuck out of my sight. Seeing your face any longer would make me want to puke. Now I hate you even more than I used to."   
  
Since Yuki was down on the middle of the sidewalk, everyone around him that was walking by was starting to stare at him, wondering if they should do anything to help him. Yuki's loud sobs can be heard miles away but he really didn't care who heard him right now as he felt the first heartbreak of his life.  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
- some may say that Kyou's reaction to Yuki was a little extreme but i think reading the next chapter would kind of fix that up... well... at least i hope so ... = )  



	7. Chapter 7

Please Enjoy! R&R...  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[….]. = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts   
  
i'm sorry if all these different signs and thoughts are confusing!   
  
Chapter Seven   
  
God! Where is he? He's been gone for hours already, you don't think anything happened to him, right? Stop it! Don't think bad thoughts… maybe I was too harsh on him, I mean… all he did was read my diary. Wait… what am I thinking? I have to stop being so nice because nothing good ever comes from it. It's not my fault that he decided to go behind my back so I shouldn't feel sorry for him at all.   
  
With that in mind, Kyou went on to the roof to spend another night thinking and to stare at all the bright stars in the sky. But… since he was so used to having Yuki up here with him, now that Yuki wasn't with him, for some reason, it just felt like something's missing.   
  
Suddenly Kyou was scared out of his mind when Shigure said in a loud voice from the house:  
  
"KYOU!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"   
  
Noticing Shigure's serious voice, Kyou quickly jumped out the roof and rush inside the house.  
  
In his mind, he keeps on repeating to himself:   
  
This has nothing to do with Yuki, nothing to do with Yuki, nothing to do with him, nothing…   
  
But no matter what Kyou keeps on telling himself, he can't stop feeling worried and scared for Yuki. Also he just had a feeling that something really bad must have happened to Yuki.   
  
Don't scared yourself. It's probably no big deal, now just calm down and relax. It's probably something you did wrong… that's all.   
  
But then Kyou heard Tohru crying from outside, and then he knew that one of his worst nightmares were about to begin.   
  
"Shigure, what were you calling me for?" Kyou said trying to stay calm about the situation but really can't since he can see how pale Shigure's face has got.   
  
"…Kyou…"  
  
"Yeah… what?"  
  
"… Umm… don't know how to tell you this though…"  
  
"God!!! Just tell me, ok? Stop making me wait."  
  
"Ok then… the thing is that Yuki… for some reason… was running in the streets and was probably not looking around for cars or traffic. Then he was suddenly hit by a car that was driven by a drunk driver."   
  
... no!... no! it's not true, they're probably just tricking me, yeah! that must be it, since it can't be true! Not Yuki... not him, he means everything to me, i can't lose him, i just can't! they're just kidding... yeah... that's right? it's just a joke...  
  
Even as Kyou try to deny everything in his mind, he knew he had to face the truth as he tried to hold back all the cries and scream pent up inside him at the moment. Not wanting to show weakness in front of the others.   
  
WHY?! why did it have to be Yuki? This is all my fault, this would have ever happened if I didn't get so mad at him. What's wrong with me?! Why did I have to be so cruel to him just because of a little diary. oh god... please Yuki… be ok; I still have a lot of things I want to tell you   
  
Kyou felt like his world had just shattered for what he has done. Since he was to blame for hurting the closest person to him.   
  
"… Kyou?… are you ok?... hey! Kyou?!..."  
  
" ... huh... what?" Kyou answered in a dazed voice.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Yuki, ok? It was an accident, this is not your fault, you understand?"   
  
"...yeah... sure... whatever..." As Kyou was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention to Shirgure's words.  
  
Shigure gave Kyou a worried look, knowing what an impact yuki's accident would have on him.  
  
Shigure, if you knew that I was the one that make Yuki leave the house in the first place, you would also blame me for this because it is my fault. You're the one that doesn't understand. God! Yuki… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I really hope that you can forgive me for this. Wait a second… he is just hurt right? He can't be…? NO!! don't think about that. he's probably just hurt, he is going to get better, i just know he is...   
  
But knowing that there is a chance of death, Kyou couldn't stop all the pain, hurt, and guilt that he felt. He really doesn't know what he'll do if he lost Yuki forever.   
  
Kyou asked in a quiet, scared and hopeful voice:  
  
"Yuki's not… you know ,right?   
  
There was a long silence… then Shigure said…   
  
End of Chapter Seven 


	8. Chapter 8

sry for not updating sooner. not much happens in this chapter, hopefully I can post up the next chapter in a few days. Enjoy! = )  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts   
  
Chapter Eight   
  
While waiting for an answer, Kyou felt like his heart stopped but he didn't even notice he was holding his breath until he heard…   
  
"No, he's not dead. But he is badly injured so he's in the hospital right now. The doctors said that he might slip into a coma but we're praying that he doesn't. But the sad thing was that they said when the paramedics finally got there, he was laying on the floor few feet away from the car in a pool of blood. That was because he was hit by the car full force at a high speed so he must have lost a lot of blood."   
  
In his mind, Kyou imagined and sees Yuki's slender, tiny body crumbled on the floor covered in blood with extreme injuries everywhere on his body. Kyou just thinking that made him sick in the stomach, he quickly ran out of the house to the bushes outside and started puking from disgust.   
  
After he was finished, he rushed back into the house demanding to know which hospital Yuki was sent to and where it was.   
  
Shigure called Hatori over and told him what happened to Yuki. Then they all decided to go in Hatori's car since the hospital was pretty far away and walking would probably take hours.   
  
While everyone was just about to get into the car and leave, Ayame popped out of nowhere wanting to surprised everyone with his sudden cheeriness. But then seeing their pale, worried, and sad looks, he himself became serious. Then he finally realized that his little brother was missing, hoping that nothing happened to him…   
  
"Minna, where's my cute little brother? = ) "  
  
Hoping to lighten the mood, but it didn't.   
  
Everyone exchanged worried looks with one another, not wanting to be the one to break the bad news to the cheerful snake.   
  
"…Umm… guys??"  
  
Everyone still stayed quiet, then finally Hatori decided to step out and tell Ayame:   
  
"Yuki… he's… umm… in the hospital… he was hit by a car"  
  
Hatori said in a quiet and hesitant voice.  
  
Long silence…   
  
Then when the words Hatori said finally sink into the head of a certain snake…  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How is he? Where is he? When can I see him? Why…?"  
  
"First you have to calm down, now lets get into the car, I'll explain everything on the way to the hospital."   
  
At the hospital…   
  
Kyou and Ayame practically attacked the nurse at the counter by just downright screaming at her for information about Yuki's condition. The frighten nurse is luckily saved by Hatori. As Hatori place his hands on the shoulders of the panicking dual to calm them down and tell them to stop scaring the nurse because it wasn't helping anyone especially Yuki.  
  
Hatori turned to the nurse and said,  
"I deeply apologize for the actions of my cousins. Please excuse them."  
  
"It's ok... I guess. I understand they are just worried about their loved one. So how may I help you?"  
  
"We are the relatives of Yuki Soma; he was brought in here after getting hit by a car few hours ago. Can you please tell us how his condition is and where we can go to see him?" Hatori said in a very calm and polite voice.  
  
"Ok. Wait a second while I check the computer. Now let me see… Yuki is now still in the emergency room having surgery. It is predicted to end in a hour or so then you can speak to the doctor about his condition. Down this hall is a waiting room, wait there and the doctor would come see you when he's finished."  
  
"Thank you very much"   
  
Hatori then turns around and tells everyone to follow him to the waiting room.   
  
End of Charter Eight   
  



	9. Chapter 9

sorry, short chapter. please enjoy = )

/...../ = Yuki's thoughts

[.....] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)

..... = Kyou's thoughts  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Kyou impatiently said: "God!!! Why is it taking so long!?!?"   
  
"Be quiet, Kyou! Don't yell so loud, this is a hospital."

But in everyones' mind, they were all thinking the same question: "It's taking longer than expected, but... that doesn't mean that something went wrong, right?"  
  
Then finally the doctor walked out of the room and was immediately crowded around by everyone. Suddenly countless questions were screamed at the poor innocent doctor all at one time. After such a long surgery, he could feel a headache quickly coming on. Then he heard:  
  
"Everyone, be quiet!!!" Hatori calmly said. But no one heard him and just kept on asking the doctor questions about Yuki.

Finally Hatori had enough of the loud noise, so he screamed... "SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was so shocked by the angry, loud words coming from the usually calm and quiet doctor, that it became completely silent with no noise or sounds at all.  
  
"Thank you. Now let the doctor talk, he just came out from giving surgery, give him a break, ok? Gosh... Now be quiet and ask him any questions you have AFTER he finishes talking, ok?  
  
Everyone was still so shocked that they couldn't say anything so they just all nodded their heads.  
  
The doctor looks at Hatori and say: "Thank you so much, my head was about to explode from all that noise. Ok... now let me introduce myself... my name is Dr. Takahashi, but please just call me Ryosuke. Now back to business, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm glad to tell you all that the surgery was pretty successful. The bad news is that Yuki might still slip into a coma. But it all depends on him now, as long as Yuki can get past tonight with no problems, the chances of him waking up soon after is extremely high. But even if he does wake up, there's still about a fifty percent chance that he could lose his memory of either recent or unimportant events. Whenever you all have time, come here and just talk to him about anything you want, it might help him. I will allow you all to go see him but one at a time, ok?  
  
Everyone happily nodded their head, relieved that they will be able to see Yuki. But in Kyou's mind...  
  
Recent or unimportant memories, huh? So if he does lose his recent memories, he's probably going to lose all the memories about us becoming friends and stopping being enemies and rivals. I don't think that now I know how nice it is to be his friend, I can stand being treated by him like the way before. I know this is weird but I would rather have Yuki forget his recent memories than his unimportant ones because I'm not ready to face it if Yuki doesn't consider the friendship between us a important memory of his. But the Doc said talking helps, right? Ok... forget everything else, I'm gonna stay here with Yuki and not leave until I see him wake up and smile at me with that special smile that he saves just for me.  
  
Since everyone knows how much Kyou actually cares about Yuki but doesn't want to show it, they decided to let Kyou be the first one to see him and Kyou was very thankful of that.  
  
Kyou walks into the room quietly, trying not to make too much noise. Kyou finds the switch and turns on the small lamp on the table next to the bed.  
  
When he look at the peaceful figure sleeping on the bed, the pain and guilt in his heart increased infinite times more, now that he finally got see what he caused to happen...  
  
End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

here's the next chapter. sry but all my chapters tend to be short. I'll try to update again soon. please enjoy! = )  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts  
  
(…..) = Kyou's mind (reason)   
  
Chapter Ten   
  
On the hospital bed, laid Yuki bandaged up all over his feminine body. All around him, machines and needles were collected to Yuki's body. Kyou was in shocked of seeing this, choking trying to keep his tears in…   
  
Kyou thought that since Dr. Takahashi said that the surgery went well, Kyou didn't expect to find Yuki like this. Now looking again at Yuki, he just want to pull all those needles and things off of him, because seeing all of it makes Kyou realizes exactly how bad Yuki's condition really is and how much danger Yuki was in.   
  
Kyou looked around the room for a chair, and found one. He quickly grabbed it and placed it right next to the bad. Kyou sat down and hesitantly placed his hand on Yuki's. Then he looked up at Yuki's peaceful, sleeping face, admiring how beautiful his friend really is.   
  
God… Yuki... you're too beautiful for your own good. But I think that you would look a lot better if you were awake right now and smiling at me. Now that I finally get a close look at your face, it looks so soft and nice. I wonder if it feels as nice as it looks.   
  
Kyou got off his seat and stuck his head out of the door quickly to check that no one was coming, then he went back to the back and slowly lowered his hand to Yuki's face. But right before he was going to touch it, he felt his mind trying to reason with him…   
  
But Kyou followed his heart and placed his hand on Yuki's face and then moved his hands upward so he can play with his pretty purplish blue hair.   
  
Just as I thought… Yuki's skin and hair is so soft and nice almost like a girl's.   
  
Kyou's fingers slowly and gently brushed against all the surface of Yuki's face, trying to capture the feel of it in his mind. His fingers then slowly trailed down to Yuki's thin lips, and brushed his fingers over them. Then Kyou wanted to…   
  
He would never know, right? I mean… I want to at least get to do this once so then even if he doesn't return my feelings, I would at least have this. All I have to do is make it quick and no one would find out.   
  
(Are you stupid? Don't do it, it doesn't matter that he is asleep and doesn't know that you're doing, it's still wrong. Don't forget that he doesn't feel the same to you as you to him, even though you don't want to admit it, you know how Yuki feels about Tohru. So don't keep your hopes up.)   
  
Shut up!! What do you know, no matter what, there's still a little chance that he feels the same and until Yuki finally does something that precisely proves to me that he doesn't feel the same way, I'm not going to give up or lose hope. So just be quiet and go away!   
  
Kyou slowly lowered his face to Yuki's, then gently brushed his lips against Yuki's, He was amazed at how good and nice that one little kiss felt. Kyou wondered how amazing it would feel if he kissed Yuki and Yuki returned the kiss.   
  
After that, Kyou sat back down on the chair and laid his head down on the side of Yuki's bed, deciding to take a quick nap. But right before he fell asleep thinking that no one would hear him, slowly losing consciousness, Kyou quickly but quietly whispered...  
  
"Yuki, good night. Sweet dreams… please get through this night... I can't survive without you... please...I love you..."  
  
...even though I know you don't feel the same."  
  
Kyou was so exhausted and tired from everything that happened today, he fell instantly asleep after his confession, so he didn't hear the three loud surprising gasps that filled the quiet room.   
Since throughout Kyou's whole time with Yuki, he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't noticed the three shadows that was hiding in one of the far corners of the room. Since the room was pretty big, it wasn't too hard to hide with so much free space around.   
  
After the three shadows saw that Kyou has fallen asleep and knew that there was nothing left to hear or see, they quickly but soundlessly left the room.   
  
Once they were all at least two hallways away from Yuki's room, they finally started talking…   
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

here's the next chapter. please enjoy. short and not much happens. sorry. = )  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts  
  
(…..) = Kyou's mind (reason)   
  
Chapter Eleven   
  
Wide grins spread across their faces. Well… at least on two of them.   
  
"I can't believe that kyoukichi-kun actually likes my cute little brother!! = ) hahahaha = D"  
  
"It wasn't too surprising to me since I kind of guessed that they had feelings for each other before. If anyone ever really pay attention to those two, it's so obvious and easy to see. You two... 'sigh' ... dragging me into the room... "  
  
"But it's still hard to accept and believe, I mean… just half a year ago, they were arguing and fighting about almost everything. Now we find out that Kyou has feelings for Yuki. But we still can't confirm if Yuki returns his feelings yet. Still... who would have thought that Kyou-kun would be so naughty and go kiss Yuki when he's unconscious = ) hehehehe = )"   
  
"I really do hope that they get together, so I can make fun of them and their relationship. Then I can ask very embarrassing and personal questions about their love life… oh I just can't wait, it would be so fun."  
  
"Good idea!!! I guess we can both team up on them. = ) What about you, Ha-san, are you going to join, too? "  
  
"...'sigh' ...No, just one of you is enough to make me already feel sorry for them. You two should have mercy on them and just leave them alone."  
  
"Sorry Tori-san, no can do, I just can't lose an opportunity like this. I can already imagine the look on my brother's face. Hilarious!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! = D"   
  
Finally hours later, they stopped their conversation about their discovery of Kyou's feelings and decided to go back since it was getting late.   
  
"I wonder where Tohru is, maybe we shouldn't have left her there by herself. Come on… let's go, she's probably worried about us."   
  
But when the trio finally found Tohru, she was already asleep, laying down on a row of chairs.   
  
Hatori then said in a fatherly manner:  
  
"Here, Shigure… carry Tohru so we don't have to wake her up, it looks like she needs the rest. Now lets go back to Yuki's room, wake Kyou up and then go home. We could come by to see Yuki in a few days."   
  
"…come on…Kyou… wake up… we got to go now."   
  
"…huh…?"  
  
Kyou slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and then turned to looked at the clock that on the wall.  
  
It's just midnight… wait a second… it's ALREADY MIDNIGHT?? Oh my god, I wanted to just take a small nap but instead I sleep for hours. Oh well… just have to come see Yuki again tomorrow.   
  
Hatori and Ayame were too tired to drive back to the main house so they decided to stay over at Shigure's house instead. So Hatori and Ayame had to share a room since the only one left empty was Yuki's room.   
  
Kyou couldn't fall asleep since his mind was filled with too many thoughts and feelings. So he decided to go to the one place where he knows he can relax at, which was, of course, the roof.   
But lying there peacefully in the quiet night staring at the bright stars, Kyou slowly drifted asleep…   
  
End of Chapter 11   
  



	12. Chapter 12

OMG! yay! Fruits Basket - the manga - Volume 4 finally came out and I got it today. Hooray!   
  
now back to the story...  
short chapter once again. sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately. anyways... please enjoy!   
  
warning: a little OOC for Hatori and Ayame... I think. Things get a little heated up between them two near the end of the chapter. For those that like the pairing - Ayame/Hatori...   
  
PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!   
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts  
  
(…..) = Kyou's mind (reason)   
  
PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

  
Chapter Twelve   
  
The next morning…   
  
A loud scream was heard coming from somewhere near Yuki's room, then a loud thump was heard.   
  
Kyou jumped from shock of the scream and fell off the roof, dusting off the dirt on his body, he quickly went inside to see what happened.  
  
When Kyou got there, he saw that Shigure was already there helping a fainted Tohru off the floor.   
"Shigure, what happened to Tohru? Is she ok?"  
  
All Shigure did was nodded his head and point his finger into the Yuki's room where Ayame and Hatori are sleeping in.   
  
Kyou quietly opened the door and looked in, then he suddenly shut the door quickly but soundless. His face was turning red and in his mind, the scene he just saw wouldn't leave his mind…   
  
Oh my god!! Tell me I just didn't see that, I just didn't see Hatori and Ayame together on the bed naked looking like they just had sex with all their clothes thrown all over the room. That image is forever burned into my mind. Wait a second… I never knew that Hatori and Ayame was in a relationship, I always thought that Ayame and Shigure was together. I might go ask Shigure later but it's kind of a personal question… oh well… I don't really care about that anyways, all I want to do now is go to the hospital and see Yuki. I have so much that I want to tell him. I want to just rush there by myself right now but I know the hospital is just too far. I hope he made it through the night, but there hasn't been any call from the hospital so I'm going to assume that no news is good news.   
  
Now Hatori and Ayame finally woke up…   
  
Hatori says calmly, "I guess we got a little carried away last night, but what I don't get is when we just got here we were so tired. So how were we still able to have enough energy to have sex?"   
  
Ayame loudly shouted, "GOOD MORNING, TORI-SAN!'  
  
Then in a more quiet voice, "it's because I have enough energy for both of us, don't you agree Tori-san? But you know what really amazes me, how I had to stuff your mouth just keep you from screaming out loud, waking everyone up in the middle of the night and you are suppose to be the quiet one."  
  
Hatori's face turned red just thinking about what Ayame did to him last night.   
  
"Tori-san, you're so cute when you blush like that."  
  
"I'm not blushing"  
  
"yes, you are. HAHAHAHA I wonder what everyone else would think if they saw you like this."  
  
"Be quiet!"   
  
Hatori buried his head into the pillow, wanting to hide his now burning red face and his embarrassment.   
  
"Tori-san, I bet no one ever imagined you as the uke-type. But I guess I do kind of understand why you like being on the bottom. You just love the way my cock repeatedly ram into that small tight hole of yours, don't you?   
  
Hatori couldn't help himself but let out a small moan, he could already imagine Ayame fucking him again, Hatori was already half hard just from Ayame's dirty talking.   
  
Since Hatori was lying on his stomach, Ayame turned him around so Hatori had his back against the bed and then Ayame got on top of him.   
  
Ayame then started kissing and sucking on Hatori's neck - one of Hatori's sensitive places. Hatori then let out a moan, tossed his head back to give Ayame better access to his neck.   
  
Ayame left Hatori's neck and went down to his harden nipples and started to kiss, suck, and gently scrap this teeth against them. Hatori still not used to these new pressure he's feeling, just from the little treatment, he let a small scream, arching his back begging for more…   
  
But what Hatori didn't know was Ayame was planning torture him with sex toys Ayame borrowed from Shigure.   
  
As Ayame continued to have his way with Hatori, loud, pleasurable moans and screams filled the whole house...  
  
End of Chapter 12

* * *

NOTE NOTE NOTE:  
  
For chapter 13, I have two version of it, I'm going to post the good one on but I do have a unfinished rated R version for those that like it. So if you would like the R-rated version of the next chapter, please let me know. For those interested, please put your e-mail address in your review and I'll try my best to finish it quickly and send it to you as soon as possible. thanks! = )   
  



	13. Chapter 13

hello...  
  
I have decided to make the R-rated version just a little spin-off from this chapter. This chapter talks about what's going on with Kyou, Shigure, and Tohru. The R-rated version is just a lemon with Ayame and Hatori, that's all.  
  
I'm really happy to see how many people wanted the lemon, so please be patient. Since that would be my first lemon, I'm taking the time to make sure it's ok. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible and send it to you all.  
  
To the following reviewers:  
  
Fire - in your review, you said that you want to R-rated version, right? You forgot to add your e-mail address to it so please remember to add it on your next review or else I can't send it to you.  
  
Ichigo12 - man... I feel sad for you - how your mom checks your e-mails. I'll try to post it up on a site for you, it might take a while though - sorry! = )

* * *

/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
….. = Kyou's thoughts  
  
(…..) = Kyou's mind (reason)  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Downstairs in the dining room…  
  
Kyou, Shigure, and Tohru were peacefully eating the delicious breakfast Tohru made for them when then they suddenly heard a lot of loud moaning and screaming coming from upstairs.  
  
"They are going at it again? Didn't they just do it yesterday, aren't they tired?… damn, it's hard trying to eat when every time I heard a moan or scream, a image of Ayame and Hatori comes into my mind."  
  
"What do you expect, Kyou-kun? It's Aya we are talking about… you should know by now how much energy he has."  
  
"But you know what is surprising and shocking, I never would have expect that Hatori would be the uke in the relationship. God… look at how loud he screams from pleasure, and normally he's so quiet and calm."  
  
"Let's see how loud you would be screaming if someone was ramming their cock up your ass."  
  
Kyou's face turned red as dirty images of Yuki doing exactly that to him filled his mind.  
  
"Ooo... Kyou-kun, I bet you're having really naughty thoughts right now, aren't you?"  
  
"SHUT UP, you stupid perverted dog!"  
  
As the two continue to talk about Ayame and Hatori, they forgot that Tohru was also in the room with them so after a while they heard a loud thump. When they turned toward the noise, they saw a fainted Tohru who had a burning red face filled with embarrassment.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
This would have been where I would insert the lemon between Ayame and Hatori but since I really don't want to have my fic taken off, I would just have to send it to you all... so please just wait, it's coming along.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After Tohru was conscious again, the three decided to leave the two lovebirds on their own to do whatever they want. So they all went to the hospital to visit Yuki, but since Shigure couldn't drive, they had to ride the bus which took them a long time to get to their destination.  
  
As the three stepped out of the bus, out came a young boy and girl with a dog by their side.  
  
"Stupid Shigure!"  
  
"No... Kyou-kun! It's not Shigure-san's fault, if I wasn't so clumsy, I wouldn't have tripped and fell on Shigure-san, gomen. = ("  
  
"It's ok, Tohru. At least we were lucky the bus was completely empty and that the bus driver didn't notice anything."  
  
In the hospital…  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could talk to Dr. Takahashi about a patient of his - our family member. May I ask if he is free right now?  
  
"Yes, Dr. Takahashi is free, he is now in his office on the second floor, third door down the hall to your left. Also... sorry but animals are not allowed in here."  
  
"oh.. ok, I'll take him outside then. Thank you very much."  
  
Later after Shigure turned back into a human again…  
  
"Dr. Takahashi, we were wondering if you could tell us if Yuki Sohma's conditions changed at all."  
  
"Well… I have very good news, Yuki has made it past the night with no problems whatsoever. I am estimating that he would wake up in around a week or two, it really just depends on him. His body really seems to be recovering pretty well, let's just hope for the best"  
  
After Dr. Takahashi finished talking, three loud sighs of relief filled the office.  
  
So to give each other privacy, the three decided to go in to see Yuki one at a time.  
  
When it got to Kyou's turn which was the last one because Shigure and Tohru knew that Kyou wanted to stay with Yuki for a long time.  
  
Kyou walked into the room and was happy to see that some machines and needles were taken off of Yuki. He sat down next to the bed and took Yuki's hand into his.  
  
"Hey, Yuki… I hope you quickly wake up and get better so I can tell you everything. I'm so tired of hiding, I will just have to get myself ready for rejection just incase you don't feel the same. But if you do feel the same, I was hoping that we can start a relationship and you would make me so happy"  
  
"Oh yeah... you know what's really funny, your brother and Hatori are together but what's really weird is that Hatori is the uke. Everyone probably thought that he was the type to be seme. = ) I don't really feel like talking right now, I just want to stay here with you and stand by your side watching over you. = )"  
  
A hour or two later, Shigure and Tohru came into the room to tell Kyou that they had to leave and go home.  
  
When they finally got back to the house, moaning and screaming could still be heard coming from the Yuki's room.  
  
Kyou got into his bed, thinking in his mind, planning what he would say to Yuki when Yuki finally wakes up. When the sounds from Yuki's room finally stopped, thankful of the silence, he slowly drifted off to sleep, heading to dreamland…  
  
End of Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Note:  
  
Chapter 14 is going to take a while to update because I have to actually write the chapter since the last 13 were already done but they just needed to be fixed, that's all.  
  
Just wanted to tell you all to not give up on this story even if my next update takes a little longer!  
  
= )  



	14. Chapter 14

YAY! I got this chapter done a lot quicker than I expected, I guess it's because I already have the plot planned out in my mind. anyways... hope you all enjoy this chapter! = ) R&R  
  
sorry, but the lemon is going to take a little longer... but it's coming!  
  
also... thanks to reviewer - Kodoku Wolf - the decision of who is seme and uke in the relationship came to mind... and I know that in my summary of this fic, it said that this fic would be YxK but after thinking it over, I kind of want Kyou to be the seme instead. Please tell me what you - the reviewers - like more. = )  
  
/…../ = Yuki's thoughts  
  
[…..] = Inner Yuki' s thoughts (true feelings)  
  
!!!!! ….. !!!!! = Kyou's thoughts  
  
(…..) = Kyou's mind (reason)

* * *

Chapter 14  
  
Worries concerning Yuki's condition increases as every passing day ended with disappointment  
and the same result - no response from the fragile boy lying motionless on the hospital bed.  
  
A bad mood settled in Shigure's house since the day of the accident. No smiles could be seen on Kyou's face - just a blank look, closing off his emotions from the eyes of others. In the beginning, Tohru tried countless attempts to cheer him up but after many has failed, she finally stopped trying.  
  
Kyou barely eat enough to stay alive and only speak when spoken to. When he isn't in the hospital with Yuki, he could be found in Yuki's room, sitting on his bed cross-legged, starring off in space.  
  
One day...  
  
Tohru decided to have a small gathering of close friends at their house, hoping to lift everyone's low spirit.  
  
So that night, in the dining room of Shigure's house sat Tohru, Kyou, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura. Tohru was disappointed to found out that Ritsu and her two best friends were unable to make it.  
  
Dinner went by quickly and quietly with only a few small exchange of words. Worried and concerned looks were shot at Kyou, who was oblivious to it all. At first, they were worried that Ayame would be in the same state as Kyou but with the support and comfort from Hatori, Ayame seemed to getting by pretty well.  
  
After dinner, they all settled into the living for small talk and a short movie. Halfway through the movie, the sound of a loud phone ringing interrupted the peaceful quiet that originally filled the room. Tohru got up quickly, volunteering to go get the phone call in the kitchen.  
  
Few minutes later, soft cries of happiness and loud repeated sayings of thanks was heard. Everyone quickly went to see what the commotion is.  
  
"Tohru-chan, what happened?"  
  
The same wishes were in everyone's mind - the wish that the phone call was good news about Yuki's condition.  
  
Tohru turned and faced the others with happy tears in her eyes, calming herself down, she said,  
  
"It's Yuki...he's finally awake... the hospital called to conform us about it and they said we could go visit him right now! = )"  
  
Silence filled the room, until what Tohru just said finally got into their heads...  
  
"Oh my gosh... Thank God!"  
  
"Finally he's awake, we missed him so much!"  
  
"YAY! Let's go right now, we're wasting time here when we can be with Yuki."  
  
Everyone hurried into the two cars - one driven by Hatori and the other by Ayame. All of them were really excited to see Yuki again but they were even more happy and relieved to finally see the first truly happy smile that filled Kyou's face in two weeks.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Everyone was in Yuki's room crowding around him, surrounding his bed with Tohru at his left and Kyou at his right.  
  
Yuki was lightly sleeping, but was waken up by all the noise caused by the excitement of the others. With his head turned to the left, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the bright lights in the room.  
  
When he finally acknowledge everyone around him, a sweet smile and warm eyes filled his face. He slowly looked at each one of them starting from the left. Finally seeing Yuki again, Tohru was overwhelmed with emotion, so she couldn't help herself from giving Yuki a small hug. Everyone was happy to see Yuki like the way he used to, happy to know he remembered them all, and happy to see it didn't seem like he has lost any of his memories.  
  
Slowly Yuki finally got to the last person - Kyou. Everyone was holding their breaths, wondering how Yuki would act.  
  
!!!!! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's finally awake, starring at me. I wouldn't be surprised if his face now suddenly going to be filled with hurt, anger, disgust. It's ok... I think I can take it. After two weeks of not being able to see him like this, it really doesn't matter how he reacts to me so long as I can be with him... !!!!!  
  
But the last thing everyone expected was a blank look with no recognition ...  
  
... and the first words to come out of Yuki's mouth for two weeks were...  
  
"Umm... Do I know you?"  
  
End of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo12 - wow. i didn't even noticed until you mentioned it. opps! my mistake, too lazy to go back and change it, please just ignore it.  
  
YukiXKyo - thanks for waiting for my story! really nice of you.  
  
I'm hoping i can get a new chapter out every two weeks from now on, but sometimes life gets hectic, so I can't say for sure.

Today - October 24, 2004 - My cable has gone crazy, so right now I'm posting this chapter at my friend's house. Must say that the release of the next chapter might take a while... well... at least until I get my internet fixed. SORRY! (I had to post this up really quickly so my friend won't notice I was doing this instead of my hw - which was the reason my parents let me go there. So sorry if there's like a lot of spelling and grammar errors, didn't have the time to check. )

Please ENJOY! But I guess I can say that this chapter is kind of short. SORRY! I'll try to make the next chapter longer but probably not much, I prefer writing short chapters at a time, and I have no idea why. Just to let thoses that wanted the R-rated version lemon (side-story) must wait because just writing these regular chapters up are going to take me a lot of time.

* * *

Chapter 15  
  
For a moment, as the spoken words linger in the room, there was complete silence... at least until a screaming loud "WHAT?!" can be heard all throughout the hospital.  
  
Yuki just sat still, slightly shocked by their reaction.  
  
"What's wrong, guys? I mean... it is that weird that I don't remember him? He doesn't even look familiar to me. Anyways... Hatori, can you explain to me how my condition is right now?"  
  
Another piercing "WHAT?!" filled the room.  
  
Finally, Shigure speaks up and hopefully asked:  
  
"Yuki, you remember us?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do, why wouldn't I? You are all my family and friends, the most important people to me, how could I forget you guys? But can you please introduce to the boy standing to the right of me?"  
  
Wide eyes stared back at Yuki, all confused by what Yuki just said.  
  
Tohru gently questions Yuki, "umm... Sohma-kun, are you sure you're ok? Didn't' you just say you remember us all... then why are you asking us to introduce you to Kyou-kun?  
  
"Kyou-kun?... is that his name? I don't remember ever hearing that name before."  
  
Finally Yuki's condition was clear to everyone, especially Kyou.  
  
With all their eyes cast down, staring at the floor, so none of them would have to see the look of sorrow that is surely to fill Kyou's face.  
  
But when they finally looked up, the sight shocked them.  
  
The tragic, heart-breaking look on Kyou's face almost brought tears to their eyes.  
  
From this, they could clearly see how deep Kyou's feelings for Yuki really are.  
  
Seeing that look on Kyou's face, Yuki, feeling guilty, said, "Are you ok? I'm really sorry, I'm expecting from your expressions that ... umm...you... Kyou-kun, right?... is someone I know well, I feel really bad about it though I really can't remember you at all."  
  
Quickly covering his aching sorrow with a look of light-heartedness, Kyou clearly lying, says, "It's ok," making an effort to fake a quivering smile to reinsure Yuki, "like the Dr. Takahashi said, you probably forget unimportant things... I guess that includes people too. At least now I know I didn't really mean much to you..."  
  
Trying with all his might, Kyou kept his overwhelming tears in, well... at least until he ran out of the hospital room, unable to take anymore of this suffering, seeing Yuki look at him with a lack of warmth in his eyes and smile.  
  
Outside the hospital...  
  
Not noticing anything around him, not the people or the pouring rain, Kyou, kneed down with his back against the wall of the hospital, pours out everything he was keeping inside of him since Yuki woke up.  
  
His heart-preicing sobs attrached sympathic attention from people. Kyou did not take notice of it, overflowing tears of his mixed with the pouring rain, until it couldn't be told if the wet moisure on his face was tears or just rain.  
  
After finally getting control over his sobs, Kyou slowly stood up on his weak legs and slowly began to walk, not really knowing where he wants to go or where he going to end up at. Just wanted to do something to keep his mind off some of his sorrow.  
  
With a small amount of walking, Kyou looks up and realizes he ended up at a beautiful park. Kyou gently sat down on the benches near by. Kyou just sat for who knows how long, finally calm enough with his emotions to really reflect and think about the events of that day. 

Back in the hospital...

End of Chapter 15


	16. NOTE PLEASE READ IT

SRY! the following chapter (#16) was going to be posted on friday (11/5) but on thursday (11/4) my computer went crazy. I just found out yesterday from my brother that EVERYDAY including my documents, music, pictures, etc. are ALL GONE!!!!! Yeah... it sucked so bad when I found out but that also means that chapter 16 which I finished was deleted so I have to rewrite it. Since my memory is pretty bad, chapter 16 won't be up until the following friday or saturday.  
  
bye bye

* * *


End file.
